


Take Care

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Depressing, Fluff and Angst, Grief, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Podfic Available, Preperations, Sad, Short, True Love, its complicated, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: After Vegeta Sr.’s passing, Vegeta gets an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Angst for Kakabeji





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakabeji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakabeji/gifts).



> I wrote this because I’m sad. It’s also a birthday present for my dear and darling friend. Happy Birthday babe, enjoy some angst!

Vegeta sat at the table and stared blankly at the wall. There was a mountain of things he needed to be doing, but he couldn’t make himself get up and do them. It was crazy. He had just spoken to him not a week ago and now...

There was a knock on the door. The sound startled Vegeta back into reality. He glanced at the clock. It was later than he thought, a little after noon now. Where has the morning gone? He hadn’t gotten anything done. He walked methodically to the door, not really registering what he was doing. He opened it up and his cold empty heart clinched when he saw who it was. He threw himself at the man.

“Kakarot!” He cried out desperately. He hadn’t seen him in months, not since he had broken up with him.

Vegeta wanted to cry with relief just having him in his arms. He had thought often about if parting ways had really been for the best, even if it was his own decision. All of his doubts and fears were temporarily forgotten as he clung to the larger man for all he was worth.

“Hey Vegeta.” Goku hugged him tightly with one arm and stroked his hair with the other. “I came as soon as I heard. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you Kakarot. It means a lot to me. Truly.”

He ushered the other man inside after a moment longer, just basking in his presence and his warmth. He felt so familiar, even after their time apart. 

He smiled up at him sadly as he gestured for him to sit at the table. He noticed the same smile returned to him.

“I’m surprised you heard the news so fast.” Vegeta said flatly. Unsure what else to say. 

“Bulma called me right away, said she was worried about you.”

Vegeta nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Well I’m here to help Vegeta, anything you need from me.”

“Thank you Kakarot. I still have a ton of phone calls to make, I need to pinpoint some details, there’s so much and I haven’t even been able to start on anything yet. I still can’t believe my father passed away.” Vegeta sighed gravely.

Goku patted his hand affectionately.

“Just tell me what to do.” Goku gave him a small encouraging smile.

Vegeta made the hard calls and had Goku run errands. He brought home some fried chicken for them to eat, did the dishes, washed Vegeta’s laundry and helped book his brother Tarble’s flight. It was comforting to have him around, even if Vegeta did feel a little guilty. His guilt didn’t outweigh his relief, however.

_ “I don’t understand Vegeta, don't you love me?” _

_ “It’s not that Kakarot. You know how I feel about you.” _

_ “I don’t understand. Then why?” _

_ “Because you want something more from me than I’m ready to give.” _

_ “I have never pressured you.” _

_ “I know that, but I also know you want more. You deserve to be with someone who can give that to you.” _

_ “But I want you Vegeta.” _

_ “I’ve made up my mind.” _

Goku had taken the news well enough. He hadn’t tried to contact him since. It meant everything to Vegeta for him to show up like this.

After a very long day of arguing with everyone on the phone, he had all the arrangements settled. He looked at the clock and realized it was late. He noticed that Goku had made up a makeshift bed on the couch. 

He frowned. That didn’t feel right, but was it presumptuous of him to want his ex to stay in bed with him. He was deep in thought when Goku noticed him standing there.

“Hey I hope you don’t mind, I wasn’t sure where you wanted me to sleep and I didn’t want you to feel pressured.”

Vegeta looked deeply at him.

“Will you come upstairs with me? I don’t want to be alone. Not tonight.”

Goku gave him a very sweet smile.

“Of course Vegeta.”

They made their way to Vegeta’s bedroom. It was a place Goku was very familiar with. He hadn’t made any changes since the break up, just the removal of the few things he used to keep in Vegeta’s top drawer.

They laid down facing each other. Goku’s eyes were open and full of compassion. It was the easiest thing in the world for him to lean forward and kiss him gently. 

He pulled away slightly so he could rest his forehead on Goku’s.

“Kakarot I know it’s not fair of me.” Vegeta started to speak but was interrupted.

“Hey, I’m here for whatever you need. I can stay as long as you want. Even if it’s just for tonight, the next week, however long you want. I’m here for you.” He said sincerely.

Vegeta was touched. He kissed him again. Hungrily this time. He needed this connection, this comfort. Needed it deep in his bones.

Goku deepened the kiss, and began to touch Vegeta everywhere. His gentle, but firm stokes over his arms and chest were heavenly. It felt so good to be cared for. Vegeta didn’t know if he’d be able to give this up. 

He gave himself over to Goku willingly. Goku took care of him the way only he could. He poured out all of his emotions with every movement. The touches were sweet, and Vegeta had his full attention. He could tell it was all about him tonight. 

As he fell asleep feeling loved and cared for, he realized he wouldn’t be sending Goku away anytime soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Take care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442126) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
